


The Weight of the World

by tallestgirlonearth



Category: Led Zeppelin, Music RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 14:29:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14546739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tallestgirlonearth/pseuds/tallestgirlonearth
Summary: If I'd been talking to the wall / it wouldn't make any difference to youThat's the art of being you / I think I carry the weight of the worldRobert's waking up alone...but is he really?





	The Weight of the World

**Author's Note:**

> Another one of my works from zeppelinslash over at Livejournal!! It's been such a lot of fun recovering these, like a trip back in time. I wrote this one while I was working towards my A levels and now it's been nearly ten years gone, to keep with the Zep theme here ;)
> 
> Anyway, if any of you are still into reading this, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Inspiration provided by Roxette's "The Weight of the World".

_Sunday morning I'm still hiding in bed_

_Listening to the rhythm of the rain above my head_

_and all that I have said_

_I sure saved a lot for you_

_But what could I do?_

_If I'd been talking to the wall_

_it wouldn't make any difference to you_

_That's the art of being you_

_I think I carry the weight of the world_

 

Robert shifted to the other side. He didn't even dare to open his eyes, for fear Jimmy might be gone. That had been his words after all, right? After an evening of too much excitement, too much booze and too much coke and Jimmy paying attention to anybody except him, Robert had shouted out all his frustration. 'Bugger off, Jimmy, I don't need you. How could I, I'd be lost if I did. You just care about the band anyway'.

God, how cruel that sounded. He had been high as a kite, but was that an excuse for being cranky and hurting the person he truly loved? Robert heard the raindrops trickle down the window and pressed a hand to his forehead. It wasn't only the hangover. All of a sudden, his heart felt heavy, weighed down by all the hazy memories of last night. But then something next to him stirred.

 

_I kiss your smile I wish you'd stay the night_

_I put my arms around your golden head and turn out the light_

_Oh I love to watch your eyes_

_when I make love to you wait little world_

 

"Rob? You awake?" That was Jimmy's voice, of course it was, Robert would have distinguished it between a million others. It might not be a bad idea to turn around, he thought. Jimmy was looking at him. Robert cleared his throat. "You're here?" "Sure", Jimmy answered, puzzled, "where else should I be?" "Dunno. I just thought..you'd sleep elsewhere this night." "Yeah, cuddle up to Bonzo, that's what I call a good night", Jimmy retorted. "Are you okay, Robert?" The blonde nodded. "Yeah, just my head' s aching." "Of course it is, you drank like you wanted to replace your blood with booze." Robert sighed. Yes, Jimmy was right. "I better get up, eh?" he asked. Jimmy reached for his wrist. "No. You're staying right here until I know what's up." Robert looked at the guitarist. At a loss for better words, he just said: "I'm sorry for last night." Jimmy looked at him. Then he smiled. "Oh, that's it. Come on, Robert. You were drunk AND high. And you were right, I wasn't paying much attention to you. I'm sorry, I could have done business at another time." Robert blinked. "You're not mad at me?" "No I'm not. You never complain when I'm drunk and high and I'm sure I can be pretty exhausting as well. Besides, being mad at you means not being with you and I just couldn't stand that." Robert smiled. Jimmy leaned forward and kissed his smile. Then he put an arm around his singer. Robert sighed contentedly and snuggled up to Jimmy. Had the sun always shone so bright?


End file.
